Exchange me!
by isuckatupdating
Summary: Nani, Mag, Lili. Three induviuals, three girls, three lives. What will happen when their intertwined with the infamous Ouran High School Host Club? Please Read and Rate!
1. Prolouge

Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me, but to Bisco Hatori. All I own is Mag, Nani, Lili, and all those other original characters! (By the way, this laptop that I typed this story up with, I kind of own it.)

-10 years prior Rome, Italy-

It was a beautiful day, the sky was a deep, shining blue not a cloud to be seen, the seemingly never ending acres of grape vineyards spread across the fine land, almost as long as the horizon it's self. The air was sweet and clean, and the sun was simmering softly, but all of this went unnoticed by the screaming, and crying family that owned this bountiful land.

"I'm sick and tired of this Dean! I'm tired of pretending I love you! I loathe you to the core! I hate your children! They make me sick!" The woman screaming in Italian had tears streaming down her face, her eyes dark with fury and hate, her blonde hair full with volume, but her features were blotched with shades of red, sweat soaked her fine brow. The man she shouted at stood in a corner, away from her, his face pale, a murderous look in his eyes.

"How dare you insult our children…? Little Fernando is barely 4 months, and Mag has done nothing but make us proud, not to mention they are both good looking, that should earn your respect seeing your such a vain woman!" His handsome features screwed up in rage, as he punched the wall, a sickening crack echoed after. The woman winced, backing up against the table, she knew he would never lay a harmful hand on a woman or child, but the hate in his eyes made it hard to believe, even after being with him for over 12 years.

"P-Papa…Mamma?" A small girl stood in the hallway; her hair messy and her white nightgown hung pass her feet, sweeping the floor. Her eyes were cloudy as they looked over them, but still saw nothing, in her hands she clutched tightly at a paper plane and a pen, completely oblivious to the heated glare her mother sent in her direction.

"Magdeline, go pack your bags, and fetch the maids for your brother. We shall be leaving as soon as you are done." She snapped loudly, as the little girl slinked into the shadows visibly.

"Y-Yes Mamma…I-I shall catch the bags…I-I mean f-fetch the maids and pack my bags!" She dropped the plane and leaning on the wall walked into the darkness, engulfing her from all sides and the faint echo of her soft voice echoed off her surroundings. The only man in the room eye's flashed in anger.

"Take my money, take my fame, take my dignity, but DO NOT TAKE MY CHILDERN!" He roared, knocking a glass vase to the tile floor, landing with a crash. She pointed a long French manicured finger at him, shaking it, "Don't you tell me what to do! They are my children too! In the America's they pay for single mothers and children! Anyways, what do you know about children?-"

"More than you do! You would spoil them rotten for the sake of silence!"

"What am I to do? Let them wail it out when I need my sleep? This beauty isn't simply granted unto me!" She growled, and grabbed up various objects, a tube of blood red lip-stick, and a sleek black Prada bag. The man followed her like a dog; his barks though, were fierce Italian words that cut like a knife. Only a mere few moments later, a little girl stumbled in, her dark hair piled high upon her gentle head.

"Where is your brother Madeline?" The girl's eyes filled with tears, but responded telling her of how he had been fed, and was now dozing in the car they were to take.

"The bags are where?"

"They're in the car mother." She spoke in a quiet manner, her head down and clothes neat. But if one looked closely they would not see a perfect child, but a robotic girl, who longed for a way out of the horror of a cruel mother, and how she only wished to please her family. As she was shooed away from a home she had never seen before, all she could seem to think of how her name wasn't Madeline, but Magdeline...

-Same time, Honolulu, Hawaii-

It was raining hard, so hard that the large house shook, much like the lighting and thunder outside the brick walls. The soft pitter-patter of feet echoed off the walls, squeals and giggles followed in cheerful manners. A pair of girls hid in a closet, mouths closed, and eyes shining brightly. The two were seemingly sewn together, their binding started at the small hands tightly intertwined, and ended at the beginning of their elbows.

"Do you think that father shall find us in here?" Her voice was hushed, but rushed in the thrill of the exciting game. The shrill ring of the telephone traveled on sound waves through the house. The sound of a strong voice followed, and the opening of the closet door signaled the end of the game. The man had a strong jaw, and muscles hidden by the uniform, the hat upon his head hid the buzz-cut of his blonde hair.

"Daddy...No! I won't let them take you!" The pale girl let go, jumping to his legs, the other stood hidden in the shadows, this happened every-time he left... Lili would beg him not to leave, he would promise to stay safe for her and bring her something back from his trip, and she in tears would run to their mother, who had already said her good-byes and sob her-self dry. But the heart-breaking moment would come last to Nani.

"Nani..." He would say, taking her hands with one of his own, and placing the other on her shoulder. "Promise that you'll take care of our princesses like the good girl I know you are." His eyes begged her, along with his voice, but what he didn't know is that even if he hadn't asked, she still would.

"Of course Daddy I will, I always do." She would reply lovingly, and she would kiss his cheek. "Be safe for me, for Lili, for Mama... We'll always need you." Her eyes at this point shone with tears that she refused to shed. She was strong, like her father. He saluted and kissed her head.

"Stand tall soldier, and remember... your Daddy loves you!" He would grin, and leave, the smile fading as he went out the door to fight for his country.


	2. Events to change my life

Ouran High School Host Club does not belong to me, but to Bisco Hatori. All I own is Mag, Nani, Lili, and all those other original characters! (By the way, this laptop that I typed this story up with, I kind of own it.)  
>-Chapter 2-<br>The familiar sound of the song reached her ears, the music was blaring, and she could barely hear the man clearly trying to take her home.

"Look!" She shouted over the techno beat that shook the house, making her drink spill its contents over the rim, and unto the tile floor. "I am not interested dude! Go try the blonde! She's pretty damn easy to get!" Once she finished explaining he wasn't her type and who would gladly go home with him, she quickly walked away, to the stairs, the smell of alcohol and teen spirit clouded her senses. The flash lights proved unhelpful, as she stumbled up the stairs; she knocked into multiple people, and walked in on many young teens with raging hormones.  
>"Sorry…" She would mutter each time, just trying to get to the comfort of her room. "Hey, out of my room!" She scolded at the squeaking of the bed and moaning on top of it, when to her surprise a vibration in her pocket shook her leg. Using quick motions she flipped the phone from her pocket, clicking a button, and answering in a monotone.<p>

"Hello?"

"Mag, pack the hell up! Now!"

"Why?" She closed the door, locking it and sliding down the smooth plain, when her eyes went wide, and she jumped up. "You're messing with me!" She grinned, feeling the walls around, trying to find the closet, picking up a plastic wal-mart bag.

"Alright! I'll meet you there… mhmm… Okay… I promise… Bye…" She threw the silver messenger of good news unto the bed and started picking up clothes from off the floor. A pair of baggy pants, a blood-stained wife-beater, and several other objects. Throwing the bag over her shoulder she ran out of the room, and out of the house. _Free… at last… finally… _She ran into a solid figure…

"Nice to see you too."

"Get away from me." Shoving away from the dark colored man, she stumbled back; just to be caught by him in a bruising grip. He chuckled, throwing her over his shoulder, breaking into a sprint. Her screams were silent, as she simply hoped that he wouldn't drop her because she had her medicine in her pocket and had just had them restocked.

"Ready for the news Miss. Swan?" His tone was teasing and kind, which immediately brought her defensive walls up. Feeling her tense up against the smooth plain of his shoulder he chuckled. "I won't be hurting you today, no sir! You see, I just won the lottery," Green eyes for the moment went wide. _No way- _"And I'm taking the family to Japan!"

"Charles that's great- wait what? Where are you taking me, you can't do this!" So, she started a heated glare in his direction. "I refuse! You are racist, and every-one will hate me because of you!" She growled, kicked, and scratched, yet he didn't let go until they were locked in an air-plane, shielded from the rest of Illinois.

"I hate you."

"Love you too! Are you ready for a new life?"

"If you're here, then no. I'm not."

"Get ready Swan." Placing his arm around her she sighed, this was going to be just another living hell if it were with Charles.

-Same time, Honolulu, Hawaii-

She was never a daddy's girl, nor a momma's girl, she never got to be any-one's girl that was Lili's job. Yet, she did everything, then why didn't any-one appreciate it? People didn't understand how hard it was, trying to be a good girl. Straight A's, athletic, pretty, and witty. But she liked cars, and motorcycles, and she could tell a '69 Chevy from a '97 one, by a glance under the hood. No-one wanted a girl that could fight, they wanted one that could cook and clean.

Every-one wanted the skinny, emerald eyed, blonde haired, artist. The beauty queen, daddy's princess, and momma's world. They wanted the not-so-innocent smirks, and stumbling dance moves. Like they said, only a woman can twist your thoughts. So why did she let her-self, that her dad said was a real woman, get the abuse? Stand up for the princess on the court, only to be shot down, never the commander of the knights, only the ring leader of the gypsies.

"Dad! Please! D-Don't! Take me with you!" Tears leaked from the shining gems that were her sister's eyes.

"Princess… Wait… I can. I'm being positioned there for a while, with your Aunt Sophia… Go pack your bags!" He lifted her into the air, twirling her, as she laughed. Nani froze. _No… No… No Damn-it! _"Dad, c-can I come?" All motions stopped to turn, facing the only other girl in the room. Nigel's eyes softened, and pulled her into a hug. "'Course Soldier." Ruffling her hair, she set off to pack all of their bags, a simple reaction that she was born with… A maid in a way. _No time to dwell on past matters, this is the present…! _

"Good-bye Nani." Her mother kissed her head, slipping something into her hands. "I love you; I love you more than words can say." Caressing her cheek, her eyes were filled with something Nani knew far too well, sadness. Letting her eyes linger with hers for a mere moment, before letting go and leaving to go to Lili. Glancing down at the glistening in her hands, she almost cried. Her mother's only heirloom, a simple gold chain, and the charm were pink flowers no larger than an inch, diamond circles in each one. Making sure no-one saw, she slipped it on, clipping it on from behind. She may not be publicly announced as a favorite, but secret relationships were so much better.

Hours later they were in the air, soaring above the world, her sister's head in her lap, her father's hand in her own. She watched over them carefully, just as she promised; only now, it wasn't her mom and sister, but her sister, aunt, and father. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep, unaware of the events that would come to pass.


End file.
